Of Magical Music and Liverpool Lads
by Mouthful-of-knowledge
Summary: This here is a book of Beatles one shots and extended stories. I, Maggie, do take requests and promise to write them to the ability of my very best! Paul, John, George, and Ringo! POL, JAWN, JOJ, AND RINGSY! Join us, the Beatlemaniacs, in our marvelous adventures with our favorite music makers THE BEATLES!


"MACCA!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?" Paul shouted in dispute. It seemed as he and George were fighting over who would get the last box of crackers.

John bellowed again, "Paul, come here!"

"What?!" Paul briskly stomped past George in defeat.

"Come 'ave a look at this, mate!"

Paul swiftly sailed into the bathroom of their hotel room to find John sitting on the sink with open letters scattered about the floor and in his lap. "What is it, John?" he asked in an irritated tone.

John snickered at Paul's annoyance and shoved a piece of paper into his hand. "Just check it out!" He crossed his arms and waited in excitement as Paul unfolded the piece of paper.

Paul opened the subject of invitation and suddenly became speechless. He gawked at the paper for a moment or two. It was an incredibly accurate and quite flattering drawing of Paul sleeping. He finally spoke. "H-how? IT'S SO LIFE LIKE! JOHN, DID YOU DRAW THIS? HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME WHILE I SLEEP?!"

"I have" he smiled deviously, "but, I didn't draw that. It was a fan! A girl! A young girl by the name of (Y/N)! (Y/N) (Y/L/N)! She drew it and sent it to us!"

"What? That doesn't seem possible. Look at how real it looks!"

"Well it's not a photograph, it was done in pencil." John tried snatching the paper from Paul to inspect it once more.

Paul yanked it away from his reach. "Eh! Don't touch it! You'll smudge it with your dirty digits."

"YoU'lL sMuDgE iT wItH yOuR dIrTy DiGiTs." mocked John.

"Oi! What's with all the racket?!" shouted Ringo from the other room as he banged fiercely on the wall. John popped up from the sink at the sound of Ringo's voice with an armful of letters as he then ran like a bat out of hell into the main room to show Ringo.

"Ringsy boy do I have a surprise for you!" John dumped a handful of opened letters into Ringo's lap. "Go on open 'em up!"

George waltzed in with his box of crackers and bottle of Coke. "What are you lot up to?" he asked with a mouthful of moisten crackers.

Ringo began slipping the pieces of paper from their envelopes. He carefully eyed each one to find magnificent works of art all of which featured himself. "Who made these, John? Was it you? Are you screwing with me again like you did last time when you tricked me with the blind date that never showed?"

"NO! IT'S NOT ME! IT'S A GIRL! A REAL GIRL! AND A PRETTY ONE AT THAT!" John held up a picture of a beautiful woman just about their own age. "Her name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

"(Y/N)? How do you know that's her name?" George inquired.

John turned to George and threw a few letters in his direction. "She wrote us a letter about herself and drew a bunch of pictures in return for, and I quote, 'Blessing her ears with the most amazing music she's ever had the pleasure of listening to.' Isn't she amazing?"

George opened the letters he was given and was surprised to see a wonderfully handsome lad staring back at him from the parchment in his hand. "That's incredible, she even got me teeth right."

"Lemme see that letter she wrote, John!" Paul barked. John quickly dipped into his pocket and pulled out the letter (Y/N) had written and gave it to Paul to read. Paul skimmed through her eloquent hand writing and found she was a woman of many talents and that she was SINGLE. "Well, well, well."

Ringo glanced up at Paul. "Well, well, well, what?"

"Take a gander at what she wrote." Paul passed the letter to Ringo. Ringo slowly read the letter, paying attention to each word, making sure not to miss a detail along the way.

"When did she even find the time to draw all these?" George questioned, having swallowed his food.

"Apparently, she does plenty of stuff." Ringo tossed the letter (Y/N) had written to George making him drop his box of crackers and everything else in his hands. He began reading what was inscribed in ink on the paper. He too, just as the rest of the boys, found this young woman to be quite a find.

"Now, what I propose is that I make arrangements to meet her and I shall take for an evening out-"

"Eh!" Paul interrupted John. "What about me? I want to take her on date-"

Ringo interjected. "I say I get a chance with this one, lads! After all, you lot always get the girls-"

"Oi! I'll take her to the finest restaurant around! I love food!" George shouted.

"SHUT IT, ALL OF YA!" screamed another voice from the now open doorway. Each of the band members snapped their heads towards the sound. It was Brian. Suddenly, the boys were silent as the grave. "I can hear ya arguing from all the way across the hall." Brian said sternly, "What's the meaning of this? Eh?" He moved closer to the group with his hands held behind his back with a stench of pure intimidation. The boys kept quiet, for fear of being yelled at. After Brian made his way to the middle of the group, he stared down each of them. "Well? Speak up, tell me what you're doing awake and making all this noise for."

Ringo stood up, twiddling his thumbs, looking at his feet. "Epstein...It's-it's just these drawings." he gently and respectfully handed the letters that he and the rest of the boys received to Brian, their manager, and waited as his fellow band mates watched while he opened them to see for himself what had caused all the commotion.

Brian combed over the drawings with a steady eye. "You mean to tell me you lot are shouting over each other because of these few pictures here?"

"Well no, not exactly, sir." John answered sheepishly.

"What then?"

"Well, Brian, it's not so much the drawings as it is the girl who drew them." John replied showing Brian the letter (Y/N) sent them along with her picture.

Brian read the letter and glanced at the picture while the boys stood in silence. He pinched the bridge of his own nose and crossed his arms as he tried to decide how to deal with this situation. Brian sighed knowing the chaos a single girl could cast upon a group of boys. "You know boys," he took a deep breath in an attempt to buy time to allow him to conjure the right words, "I don't want you all fighting for one girl. It'll tear ya apart. It'll ruin the band and destroy your friendship."

The boys suddenly burst out in sync with large frowns on each of their faces. "But-but Brian-"

"Don't you 'But Brian' me. It's for your own good. I'm saving you a lot of trouble. You don't want to lose each other. I know from my own experiences. Now," he said setting the letters and picture of (Y/N) on the coffee table and heading for the door, "All of you, get to bed. We've got a show tomorrow. No more talk of this (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Good night." Brian firmly shut the door as he left.

The boys waited until they knew for sure that Epstein wasn't at the door anymore. Paul suddenly spoke. "I've got an idea, how about we each get a chance to go out with (Y/N) on a date and whoever she likes the most gets to keep it on with her while the rest of us break it off with her, eh?"

John, George, and Ringo all looked at one and other before turning to Paul. "Deal!"


End file.
